Aja
|Aya, a character from Season Three of The Originals}} Aja was a witch who knew Abby Bennett Wilson. She and her coven came to Mystic Falls to help in magically cleansing Bonnie Bennett of her Expression. She was ultimately killed by Caroline Forbes after Aja declared Bonnie a lost cause and attempted to kill her. This was because Aja was linked to the eleven members of her coven, and they too, died along with her. Early History Little is known of her early life other than she was a practicing witch and leader of her own coven. She was also the friend of Abby until the latter became a vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Because the Night, Bonnie contacted a friend of her mother's, Aja, under the guise of seeking her help to get rid of the Expression magic she had been taught by Professor Shane. In truth, Bonnie, under the influence of Silas, wanted to complete the Expression Triangle of sacrifices that Shane (also under the influence of Silas) had started, which would require Bonnie to kill Aja and the witches she brought to assist her, though this was unknown to Aja at the time. That night, Bonnie lured Aja and her coven to a spot in the woods that would make up the third point in the Expression Triangle, and with Aja included, there were twelve witches to help Bonnie be stripped of her power. Though Aja began the cleansing ritual alone, Bonnie instinctively began to fight the Spirits that we called to cleanse Bonnie's spirit, so Aja called to her friends to link to her. The coven began the spell again, this time linking themselves together and channeling their collective magic into Aja to give her the power to match Bonnie, who was writhing in pain on the ground, and whose eyes turned pure white. However, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus, who figured out Bonnie's plan and were determined to stop the third sacrifice from happening and keep Silas from fulfilling his plans, split up to find the one of two possible locations of the sacrifice in hopes of intervening in time. Stefan ultimately ended up at the correct location, where he found the witches linked together and chanting over Bonnie's writhing body. Stefan explained to Aja that Bonnie was under Silas' control, and that this was a trap to kill them. After hearing the name Silas, Aja pulled out a long knife and stated that if Silas had her, she was totally lost to them, and as such, she could not be saved. Stefan realized that Aja was going to kill Bonnie, and tried to intervene, but Aja gave him a "mystical migraine," and told him that since she had the power of twelve witches, he stood no chance against her. Stefan was able to run away so he could meet up with Klaus and Caroline to figure out a plan—they didn't want Bonnie to die, but the only way to save her was to kill the witches and complete Silas' plan to permanently lower the Veil to the Other Side, and as Aja was moments from killing her, they had little time to think of any alternatives. Aja pleaded to the Spirits to take Bonnie's soul and to free her from darkness, and Caroline, unable to watch her best friend die, zoomed over to Aja, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Aja in the chest with it. In trying to save her friend, Aja was killed, and since the witches of her coven were all linked, they each died one after another like dominoes. Bonnie awakened briefly, her eyes still white and glowing, and told them the Triangle was complete. Aja appeared again as a ghost in Graduation, along with the rest of her coven and the pack of hybrids killed in the second Expression Triangle sacrifice. She personally attacked Caroline, Elena and Stefan to enact her revenge by incapacitating them with another "mystical migraine," but before she could hurt them further, she was decapitated by Klaus with a graduation cap, which caused the rest of her coven to back down out of fear. Later, the Veil to the Other Side was put back up by Bonnie, sending her and her coven back to their supernatural purgatory. Personality Aja was an experienced witch. Like most witches, she felt great contempt for vampires, even going so far as to reject her friend and former coven member Abby Bennett Wilson after Abby was forced into becoming a vampire. She displayed this animosity towards Stefan when he arrived to save Bonnie, dismissing him and inflicting pain upon him when he tried to interfere. Aja also displayed a confident side about her, as seen when she assured Bonnie that she would be able to cure her of Expression, though she admitted it would not be fun for her. She backed up this claim by bringing eleven other witches with whom to link, stating that there was almost nothing that can compare in strength to a full coven working together. She was also pragmatic and business-like. When she learned Bonnie was being manipulated by Silas, she didn't even hesitate in her decision to kill her, immediately deeming her a lost cause and putting the safety of herself, her coven, and the rest of the Earth's inhabitants above all else. Physical Appearance She is an African-American woman who is presumed to be in her mid-to-late twenties. She is around 5'2" with hazel eyes and has beautiful black, curly hair. Powers and Abilities Aja possessed the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Aja had the typical weaknesses of a witch/human. Relationships Bonnie Bennett It can be assumed that, although her friendship with Abby Bennett Wilson ended when Abby became a vampire, Aja wanted to connect with and help Bonnie because she was Abby's daughter. Abby Bennett Wilson Initially, Abby and Aja were close acquaintances, but after Abby became a vampire, Aja discontinued the friendship, as Aja said that they no longer had anything in common. Despite this, she responded when Abby called for help for her daughter Bonnie. It is assumed that Abby was once a member of their coven, as traditionally covens contain thirteen witches. Appearances Season Four *''Because the Night'' (Death) *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) Name *Aja (AY-jah) is an Indian name which means "goat," "unborn," and "love of ." The name is unisex. Trivia *She tells Bonnie that she has dealt with Expression before, though it is unknown if she was admitting to having practiced Expression herself, or if she had just known many witches who were drawn to and consumed by it. *Aja was the first witch to refer to a group of witches working together as a coven on the series. *Apparently, she had a dislike towards vampires, as she largely severed ties with Abby after the latter became a vampire, and showed annoyance when Stefan appeared. **Oddly, she worked with the Original vampire Kol when the Veil was dropped, possibly because she was willing to ignore her contempt long enough to get revenge on those who killed her and her coven. *She is one of the few characters with the shortest name (only three letters). The other is Kol and Aya. *Since the Other Side has been destroyed, she most likely found peace or was sucked into hell. Gallery Aja.jpg Aja (1).png Aja returns.png AjaS04E23.png episode-17-season 4-Because-the-Night-Aja-Caroline.png PROMO 7.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters